Double The Pleasure
by cw2k
Summary: Kitana and Jade need a little something to spice up their love life. And they know who to turn to.
1. Chapter 1

Triple Threat

Triple Threat

Introduction

Kitana and Jade of Edenia have been best friends and lovers for ages, but they soon realized they need something else to spice things up. A man's touch. ;) This is a follow-up of Love & War.


	2. Chapter 1: The Night After

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 1: The Night After

Chris returned home after another hard day of rebuilding Earthrealm. He finally has time to rest, after the last 6 weeks. He defeated Shao Kahn not once, but twice.

However, a portal opened outside his house. Kitana and Jade appeared from Edenia. They knock on his door.

"Ladies." Kitana and Jade were wearing their MK9 outfits, unmasked.

They stepped in. "How are you two doing?"

Kitana spoke first, "Mother sent us here." Jade replied, "We saw what you've done to the queen. Must have been hot."

Kitana crossed her legs, giving Chris a full view of her thighs.

Jade was reaching for his hard member. She takes his pants off and began sucking on his cock. Kitana leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"We are yours, Chris. I know you wanted us, so we came here to make you our sex toy. Touch me, baby."

Chris kisses Kitana and massaged her breasts. She began stripping naked while Jade was giving him a blowjob so good he was getting close. He licked Kitana's tits as he shot his load in Jade's mouth. He was fingering Kitana's vagina while Jade began getting naked as well. "I love your cock, baby. Why don't we take it to your bedroom."

All 3 of them went to the bedroom. Kitana laid down with her legs open. Jade whispered in his ear. "I wanna watch you fuck my best friend real good."

He towers over Kitana and slides his cock into her pussy. He started slow, Kitana wrapped her thighs around him as he pumped deep.

"Fuck me, baby!" He pumped hard, caressing her thighs and whispered in her ear. "I love your pussy, Kitana." "You fuck it so good. Please, don't stop!"

He never did. As he thrusts into her, Jade laid next to her and kissed her. "My sweet princess has a man in her pussy. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"So damn good." Jade facesits Kitana to give her a taste of her pussy. Kitana licked around her clitoris while massaging her ass at the same time.

Chris massaged Jade's breasts as she moaned, having her friend/lover tonguing her pussy, while he gives Kitana the reason why women have great sex, depending on the mood.

He kissed the back of Jade's neck, which added more pleasure as she was getting close to a orgasm. Jade spilled her love juice in Kitana's mouth. She said to Chris, "I love the way you touch me, baby. I hope you have enough energy for me."

"We'll see, baby," Chris said as he slowed down. He then got on top to kiss Kitana and continue pumping into her. A few minutes later, he gets behind her and gave her ass the same good thrashing he gave to Sindel. He massaged her breasts. Kitana said, "You're so fucking good, baby. Do me a favor."

"What is it, Princess?"

"Once you recover from me, would you give Jade that dick too?"

He looked at her, playing with her clit and opening it for him.

"You know I will. I love you both."

Jade comes up and says, "We love you too, baby." She kisses him.

Chris layed down and Kitana moves her hips back and forth with Jade laying beside him, kissing.

"You and Kitana are so beautiful."

Kitana replied, "You acknowledge our beauty with honor, Chris. He was about to explode after what seemed like hours.

Jade whispers in his ear, "Let it go, baby."

He did, blasting his seed in Kitana's pussy.

"You're amazing, baby," said Kitana, kissing him.

"I'll let you recover for a while. Jade wants to play with you."

So Chris and Jade made out, kissing and touching. She got on top but did not slide herself on his cock just yet as he needs to recover. He massaged Jade's well-toned body. "I love your eyes, sweety," he said to her. She looked real cute when she smiled.

About a hour later, Kitana and Jade came back after allowing Chris to recover. "Hey, baby," said Jade. She got on top.

"I hope you're ready because I'm gonna take this cock of yours, put it in deep in my pussy and rock your world."

"In other words, get "jaded." said Kitana.

Jade kisses Chris as she takes his member in her vagina. She starts moving back and forth with his hands on her thighs. She looked at him and said, "You'll never get enough of us. Trust me, baby. Where ever you go, one of us, or both, will be there, watching you, wanting you."

She started bouncing up and down.

"Your pussies are the bomb," Chris said.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing?" asked Kitana.

Seeing Jade riding his pole, she soon got the idea.

Chris palms Jade's ass as she rode hard. He rose up to lick her tits. "I see my breasts intrigue you, baby." He kept touching her, getting the feel of her dark skin. He gets on top of her and pumped deep. She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep.

They kissed. "Do you enjoy having sex with us?"

"Yes I do."

With a smile, she said, "We do too. We don't ever want you to stop fucking us. We love you."

"I love you too as well."

Chris was about to shoot his release. Jade knows this and said, "Come inside me, baby." He did, blasting his seed into Jade's pussy. They kissed again. After 3 hours of great sex with Kitana and Jade was something most of us men fantasizes about. Can you blame us? ;) They cuddle with Chris. He suspected that these two Edenian beauties have more up their sleeves for him. Whatever they are, he is certain he'll enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2: At Work

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 2: At Work

Chris returned to work on rebuilding Earthrealm. Johnny Cage sees him with a look of jealousy. He went to him. "HEY!" Sonya sees Cage going to Chris. "What's up with you and the ladies? Huh?"

"What's your problem?"

"I saw how you looked and Kitana and Jade and..."

"Johnny..."

Sonya stops him. "Leave Chris alone." "Ah, I see. You have a thing for him as well?"

"No."

"LIAR!"

"Stop, Cage," Chris said angrily.

Johnny punches Chris in the mouth. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM SONYA, YOU HEAR ME!"

Just then, Jade arrives to see Johnny Cage busting Chris in the mouth.

Sonya, pulling Cage away, "You stupid asshole! What is wrong with you?"

Jade walks up to them, angry. "Why did you attack Chris?"

"Oh, I see now. My girlfriend and this prostitute..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Sonya knees Cage in the nuts. Jade went to Chris who was bleeding from his mouth. "You ok?"

He couldn't speak.

All Chris was trying to do was work in making Earthrealm whole again, and this is the thanks he gets, from a overrated actor no less?

Sonya runs up to them. "He can't talk!"

"We need to get him in the hospital."

"Wasn't he just cleared?"

"Yesterday."

They took Chris to the hospital to get his voice box checked. The doctor informed them that his trachea was swollen, making it difficult to breathe.

They held him overnight. The following morning, Chris' trachea was back to normal. Jade paid him a visit, hoping he is still alive. She was crying, fearing that Johnny might've killed him. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

He woke up, seeing Jade standing there. She kisses him. "You ok?"

"Yea," he finally spoke. "What happened?"

"Your trachea inflated, causing breathing problems."

"My god."

"You're gonna be okay, baby." They kissed. Chris massaged her breasts. Jade took his member out and slid it in her mouth. She loved the feeling of his cock in her mouth. Chris laid back and enjoyed the warm sensation of this woman. After she stopped, she pulled her bottom to the side of her short dress and climbed on top carefully. Apparently, Sonya told her about fashion sense. She slid his cock into her vagina and moved slowly back and forth. His hands on her hips. She took him deeper. She wanted to go slow and careful, which was managable. She moaned under her breath. He wouldn't last long however, but he wanted to please Jade. "Come, baby." He did, deep inside her. They kissed again.


	4. Chapter 3: At The Beach

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 3: At The Beach

After Chris got out the hospital again, he decided to go to the beach. Once he was there, he saw Tanya, chilling on the crowed beach. She was wearing her MK4 outfit. She met a lot of people and explained her story, but she had no trouble making friends too. "Tanya?"

Tanya woke up to see Chris.

"Hey!" They hug and kiss. "How have you been?"

"Just got out the hospital, again."

"What happened?"

Kitana makes her presence known. She is wearing her MK9 top but with a blue skirt. "Johnny Cage put him there." Tanya turned around. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tanya? He was jealous. Jade told me about it this morning."

"Asshole."

Chris spoke, "Well, it's just us now. Where's Jade?"

"She'll be here shortly."

Chris, Kitana and Tanya went into the water. Tanya was on Chris' shoulders while Kitana kissed him.

Chris placed a finger in her vagina. Tanya turned to face him on his shoulders slowly so she doesn't accidentally break his neck. "Have a taste, honey."

He did, he tongued Tanya's vagina while fingering Kitana. He licked deep, causing Tanya to moan. She bent herself like she is doing a frankensteiner and kissed Kitana. Tanya got off and wrapped her thighs around him.

Tanya found his member and took it out of his swimming trunks. Kitana went behind him and massaged it, making it hard for Tanya, who takes it in her vagina. Jade shows up, seeing Tanya taking Chris deep in her. She comes to the water and gets behind Tanya and massaged her breasts. Chris held on to Tanya by her ass. Kitana went to Jade to kiss her. They were touching each other and playing with their pussies, while Tanya went fast, she watches her fellow Edenian beauties playing with each other. Chris pumped hard and deep into Tanya. She moaned loud. Chris was nearing his end. Tanya moaned as he spilled his seed into her. Kitana and Jade were still making out and touching each other.

Tanya kisses Chris while he touches her.

"You three are so awesome."

Tanya replied, "I told you. Didn't I?"

As they walked back to the beach, Jade laid on Chris' left, Kitana on his right and Tanya in front. They were all looking at him. "What?"

Tanya snuck up on him, "You love us, don't you?"

"I do."

Jade spoke, You know we're always watching you. If not all of us, then one of us."

"Do not forget, Chris, that if you decide to visit us in Edenia, look for us in at my mother's palace," said Kitana.

Tanya spoke, "I heard you invited Queen Sindel to visit Earthrealm. She's hasn't done that yet, but rest assured she will. She loves you."

Chris realizes what was offered to him. He could use a getaway every once in a while.


	5. Chapter 4: The Getaway

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 4: The Getaway

Chris contemplated the getaway idea from the girls. They returned to Edenia for business, so he decided to take a portal there. As he enters Edenia, it was nighttime. He found Queen Sindel's palace. He might have arrived late it seems. However, Sindel was outside, possibly waiting for him. She sees him and levitates over to him. "Chris."

"Your Highness. You look... a little different." He noticed Sindel's eyes. This was her previous look before her suicide.

"You noticed."

"You sound young, too."

"I take it you accepted the girls' offer."

"I have, not realizing it's nighttime."

"Come with me."

Without questioning her, Chris went with Sindel. They arrived at a waterfall with a nice bath-like spa. Sindel strips naked and steps in. "Join me."

He did so. Chris never felt anything like this before. Now he understood what the girls were talking about. "This is amazing."

"This is Kitana and Jade's favorite spot."

"I can see why." Sindel approaches him. "How is your time with the girls?"

"Wonderful."

She wraps her arm around him and kisses him. "I'm sure they enjoyed... this." She gently wrapped her hand around his hard member. He placed his hands around her breasts. "Your breasts are so nice, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Sindel, my dear. And thank you." Chris placed Sindel gently against the wall. "First time I met you, I could see where Kitana gets her stunning beauty from." "We are a royal family, dear. So tell me, is Earthrealm any different from here?"

"Yes. According to Tanya, Edenians have a much longer lifespan than we do. We age over 100, that's it. However, upon my travels here, I realized that it is much different. We have many things like stores to shop in, schools, pretty much all kinds. That's why when I invited you to Earthrealm one day, you'll see these kinds of things and more. Maybe Edenia could use a little upgrade, but I'm not gonna tell you how to handle your business. Back home, I had a lot on my plate."

"An upgrade, eh?"

"Well, I'm sure this realm could use something to keep the food supply from getting low."

"I see what you mean. Kitana, Jade and Tanya are on business, discussing possible ideas. I think your ideas to improve Edenia came up, which peaked my interest."

"I see."

Chris studies Sindel's form. "I never got to send you my condolences for the loss of your husband. When you told me this, it reminded me when I lost my wife and daughter."

"We are mere victims of these tragedies."

"Yes. But never again." Chris massaged her hips. He kisses her. She wrapped her thighs around him, allowing him access to her vagina. He slowly entered her. This time, he's taking his time with her. He moved slowly into her. She moaned low under her breath. He went deep without getting too crazy. He wanted Sindel to enjoy it. He kissed her neck, down her chest, around her breasts.

"I love having you inside me," said Sindel.

He picked up the pace with his hands on her thighs. Sindel was indeed enjoying this. Little did they know, Kitana was on the balcony of the palace with a smile on her face. Watching Chris giving her mother the business made her feel horny.

"Sindel, I'm gonna come."

Sindel knew this and said, "Come inside me."

He did. A few more thrusts and he shot his load into her.

An hour later, they returned to the palace where Kitana was waiting.

"Should you be asleep, Kitana?"

"I heard moaning." She walked up to Chris and kissed. "I saw you fucking my mother."

"You were watching?"

"It's hard not to."

"Chris, why don't you join Kitana in her bedroom. We'll talk in the morning."

Chris was led to Kitana's bedroom.

"You can sleep with me tonight. Tomorrow, I have someone you should meet. I'm holding a meeting tomorrow morning during breakfast. The girls and I were discussing on how to improve our realm. Our experience in Earthrealm taught us one thing: Our realm can be better."

"How so?"

"Our society will be more flexible with your realm's technology."

"Sounds good."

They laid next to each other. "Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Kitana."


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 5: The Meeting

In the morning, Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana is now holding a meeting with breakfast served. Chris, joined by Jade and Tanya, took their seats, each with breakfast served. Chris noticed there's another woman stepping in for the meeting. Chris studied her. She had Tarkatan teeth but with a full set of lips, short black hair down her neck. She was wearing her original MKX outfit. Kitana joins her. Other Edenians arrived fro the meeting.

Sindel makes a announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen of Edenia! It has come to my attention that my girls, Kitana, Jade and Tanya, had discussed our realm's future. This young man, Chris from Earthrealm, has planned to, how Earthrealmers say, "upgrade" with their foreign technology. How he plans to do it is unclear, but he also informed me with whatever technology he gives us, we will use it to better protect our realm. Since Chris saved our realm, I gave him full authority to help us in our time of need, such as a increase of our food supplies, medical care, but we do not wish to take it all, as Earthrealm could face another threat in the future. They need to be well-prepared should that be the case. Any questions?" The woman raises her hand.

"Does this new technology come with military weaponry? If both Earthrealm and Edenia face another threat, we Outworlders will be ready if such threats occur at any time."

"I'll answer this one," Chris said. "Since the Outworld invasion, I believe the Tarkatans were armed with shotguns, like this one."

Chris placed a empty shotgun on the table.

"Your Highness, this shotgun I brought is the same shotgun the Tarkatans used against us. This is the Franchi SPAS-12, an Italian 12-gauge from Italy in Earthream, used by police forces. It uses both pump-action..." Chris demonstrates the pump-action system of the SPAS-12. "...and semi-auto."

He flips the fire select switch and pulls the trigger three times.

"The only question I have is how the Tarkatans learn how to use them, but I guess it doesn't matter. I guess Outworld could use some military hardware, but after the Invasion, our weaponry, ammo supply and flak jackets are on a all-time low, but we are in the process of making new weapons and armor as we speak."

"For Earthrealm's defense?" asked Tanya?

"Yes, but these weapons are heavily expensive and time-consuming to make and manufacture. Ammunition can be pricey as well, depending on the type. My Homefront Warriors use these all the time, with a large number of wars we fought. It's amazing after all these years, foreigners of different realms would have access to them, knowing nothing on how to use them."

"I believe we never met. I am Mileena."

"You're half-Tarkatan, half-Edenian."

Kitana explained, "Shang Tsung created Mileena with my blood and DNA."

"Is that so?"

"She had a mind of a child from what I remember."

"I've evolved since then. Since my father's death from your hand, I took over his throne as Empress of Outworld."

"Your father?"

"Shao Kahn."

Chris was taken aback. "You're his daughter?"

"Kitana's incompetence is what led to my creation. But to be truthful, I never wanted to be created this way."

"In other words, you were brainwashed."

"Just like me and Jade were."

"How do you feel now, Mileena?"

Mileena thought for a moment. Since Shao Kahn's defeat, Mileena went through a strange metamorphasis, from a crazed child to a more mature woman. Chris could see this change in Mileena.

"I had no idea Shao Kahn was your father. He did not exactly invade Earthrealm per se, but his minions did, including you. Since then, you became Empress. Now I wonder what your rule is like."

"You do not need to worry about the Tarkatans. Under my rule, Outworld is no longer a barren wasteland you once knew."

"How do the people feel about your rule?"

"Outworld became much more social. Now that my father is gone, I feel I should reveal why I'm here. A proposed alliance with Earthrealm and Edenia should another threat come to be."

"I see."

Sindel spoke, "You wish for Outworld to ally with Earthrealm and Edenia?"

Chris replied," If what she says is true, I think Outworld in its current condition could follow suit. Besides, we don't know when or what type of threat will occur, but I believe some extra firepower would be necessary, but we are at peace right now. And it seems that Outworld, under Mileena's rule, would wholeheartedly agree."

Mileena nodded in approval. "You have my word, Chris. Your Earthrealm alliance is greatly appreciated. I will return to make the announcement."

She takes Chris' hand. "Thank you."

"It is an honor, Empress."

Sindel concludes the meeting. "It is done. Outworld Empress Mileena's proposed alliance is gratefully accepted. Kitana and Mileena had already bonded and confided in each other with a utmost respect. I only hope we come together should another threat present itself. We are ajourned."


	7. Chapter 6: Beauty Is All The Same

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 6: Beauy Is All The Same

After the meeting was over, Chris stepped out of the palace to return to Earthrealm. He traveled into a nice forest when Mileena called his name from the trees behind him.

"Mileena! What are you doing here?"

"I was camping out here last night for the meeting. You were really good." Mileena seductively walked toward Chris. "I heard that you have a way with women." She reaches for his member and massages it.

"Mileena."

"Come with me."

Mileena led him to her camp she set up last night. When they enter, she turned to kiss him.

"You're beautiful."

Mileena was taken aback. Chris said she was beautiful, despite her Tarkatan features.

They kiss again. "You said... I'm beautiful, even though...I'm born different?"

"I've never seen you before until Kitana explained to me about you at the meeting."

"I never wanted to be made this way. I was going to be made just like Kitana, if it hadn't been for that old fool Shang Tsung, mixing her blood with Tarkatan DNA, you wouldn't see these teeth. You would see real beauty. I never realized that you're probably the only Earthrealmer to see past it."

"I know beauty when I see it, Mileena. I know people are repulsed by you, mainly just be judgmental to some degree, but I'm sure there are people who are not as judgmental. Like I've seen at the meeting, the girls seem to show more admiration toward you than repulsion. I felt more comfortable around you knowing this, but like I said, I've never met you before."

He moves closer to Mileena. "I said you're beautiful because even though you were made this way, there's always a way to get around it, and the kiss proves it. No matter the different, beauty is all the same."

And with that, he kisses Mileena. His hands roam across her hips. He kissed down her neck while she removes her outfit. Chris placed her on the wall without leaving her lips. Mileena wrapped her thighs around him. She tried to be as careful as possible not to chew his face off.

While they kissed, Chris enters her slowly. Mileena looked down to see him entering her carefully and immediately felt the sensation of someone inside her. He was very gentle when he thrusts into her. Mileena never thought this was possible, but after she heard about Chris' way with women, she might as well see it for herself. He pumped deep, allowing Mileena to take him in. Chris could feel his explosion nearing, but he tries to hold it as long as he can.

Mileena laid him down and moved her hips back and forth.

"This is amazing,' she said.

Chris rose up to kiss her as she takes him close to a explosion. She started going fast with her movements.

Chris exploded inside Mileena. Her movements hampered his chances of lasting as long as he could, but to him, it didn't matter as long as she enjoyed it.

"You ok?"

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 7: The Return Home

Double The Pleasure

Chapter 7: The Return Home

The following night, Chris returned home in Earthrealm, only to see Kitana waiting for him.

"Kitana, what are you doing here?"

"My mother sent me here."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. But..."

"What is it?"

She wraps her arms around him. "I can't stop thinking about you. The way you had sex with my mother turns me on."

"Is that right?"

They kiss. Chris called a taxi and they both travel downtown. They walked by the lake, sat down and kissed. When they got to Chris' place, they sat on the sofa making out. She strddles him with her thighs around him. Kitana began stripping naked. Chris studied her amazing form. She took his hard member and slid it in her mouth.

As she moved slowly up and down, Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his cock in Kitana's mouth. A few minutes later, Kitana got on top of him, and took his cock into her vagina. Kitana's memory of Sindel getting the business made her extremely horny. She moved back and forth slowly, taking him deeper. Kitana moaned quietly. She kisses him and moved her sexy hips back and forth like a porn star. She then started bouncing up and down but not too fast. Chris rises up to kiss her and palmed her ass, pumpin deeper and harder.

Kitana acknowledged this and moved with him. Chris thrusted into her a lil fast. She moaned a little loud. He then got on top of her and fucked her steadily. Kitana wrapped her thighs around. "Fuck me, Chris. Fuck my pussy good!" He went faster, forcing her to moan loud. "OH, GOD, YES! YES!" He was getting closer to his explosion.

He pumped deeper. He then exploded into Kitana, draining his love juice into her vagina.

They kissed the night away on the couch. "Chris..."

"Yes, Kitana?"

"I heard you fucked Mileena shortly after the meeting. You were so sweet to her."

"What can I say?"

They continued kissing. Eventually they went to bed and Chris went in her ass easily, but instead of going crazy, he gave her ass a nice thrashing. He spent the entire night inside Kitana, loving every minute of it.


	9. Epilogue

Double The Pleasure

Epilogue

Edenia became technologically advanced thanks to Earthrealm. Chris thanked everyone in Edenia for their dedication to making thier realm much better.

Outworld also received tehnological upgrades as well. Since Mileena is Empress, Outworld became more friendlier than ever and she had Chris to thank for.

Earthrealm was finally rebuilt after 6 months. Chris enjoys the peacetime, but still visits Outworld and Edenia more frequently.

THE END

Author's Note

My third story is now finished. I'm gonna try another KItana/Jade/OC story, but I'll need to be creative. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
